Hatred
by SkyKitty27
Summary: A dark guild kidnaps the girlfriends/mates of the five Fairy Tail Members they hate. What do they plan to do? No one knows. All that matters to Fairy Tail is that the dark guild faces the wrath of Fairy Tail and they get their girlfriends/mates back. (Better Summary inside.)


**Synopsis:** A dark guild consisting of only five powerful members all hold hatred towards five separate members of Fairy Tail. No one knows why but them. These five members decide to kidnap the person each of them hold close in their hearts, the members' girlfriends/mates. What the dark guild members plan to do with them to hurt these Fairy Tail members is unknown, but Fairy Tail won't just let them get away with whatever they plan. The dark guild messed with their Nakama, and now it's time for them to face the wrath of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Couples Basic Info:<strong>In the past year couples have popped out of nowhere! Although Mira had a lot to do with all of them. Levy and Gajeel finally admitted their feelings for each other although Levy made the first move. Lucy and Natsu hit it off, everyone expected that! Gray finally made a move on Juvia, which was the day Juvia passed out and turned herself to water flooding the whole guild out of excitement. One of the cutest couples, Wendy and Romeo! At Wendy's Sweet 16 Romeo kissed her! Then, finally, out of the blue Jellal was released and joined Fairy Tail, as soon as he walked out of the Masters office Erza pounced on him and they kissed for real without Jellal pushing her off. I can see how Mira feels about the couples now!

* * *

><p>Kitty: Hello Minna! Thanks for giving my story a try! I'm also sorry for my terrible synopsis. This is my very first fanfiction ever and I hope that it lives up to everyone's expectations!<p>

Happy if you would please!  
>Happy: Aye! Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail or any Fairy Tail Characters. She just owns the Dark Guild Members and some of their magic! *Turns to Kitty* Where is the fish you promised?<p>

Kitty: Here! *hands fish to Happy*

Happy: *noms* (=^-ω-^=)

Kitty: Enjoy and please R&R to give me ideas on how I can get better.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Attacks<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Normal P.O.V. – Unknown Place*<em>

"Will you please shut up!" A hooded figure yelled angrily at another hooded figure sitting across from him at a round table with five occupied chairs.

"Whatever you say Blake." The scolded figure said with a sigh, annoyance clear in his tone. The other three figure smirked under their hoods with amusement as silence fell over the room. The silence stayed until someone spoke up.

"So, we all know the plan?" the figure asked, his voice smooth and calm but full of hatred.

"Yeah," "Yes," "Hn," "Duh," were the replies.

"All righty then. Let it begin." The man with authority said as they all stood up and parted their ways. All heading towards their targets. The five maidens of each of their enemies that reside at Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em>*Normal P.O.V. – Outside of Fairy Hills with Romeo and Wendy*<em>

A pair of mages could be seen standing in front of the girls' dormitory at Fairy Hills. One was a sixteen year-old Wendy Marvell, the other a seventeen year-old Romeo Conbolt.

"Thank you for tonight Romeo! It has been really fun!" A fair blue haired mage exclaimed as her soft brown eyes met Romeo's onyx eyes.

"How could I not have fun when I'm with a girl like you," he flirted as he smiled at his girlfriend. Red dusted Wendy's cheeks as her gaze turned towards the lovely sidewalk below her. This action made Romeo smile. Romeo brought his hand to her chin, gently raising her face up to meet his gaze. His eyes closed as her moved his head towards her, Romeo's lips gently meeting hers for a sweet kiss. Wendy was shocked at first but soon her eyes also closed, a blush coating her face even more as she relaxed into the kiss.

"Hate to intrude but I need to take her with me." A shadowed figure said as he stepped into the light revealing a hooded figure about the same height as Romeo. Romeo broke the kiss and stepped in front of Wendy protectively.

"Like hell you are taking her." Romeo growled his fists lighting up with purple flames. The hooded mage sighed and he stood in a stance prepared to attack.

"Fire Make: Fist!" He exclaimed, an orange fist flew towards Romeo and hit him into the side of Fairy Hills.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy chanted as she sucked in air and blew it towards the mysterious figure.

"Fire Make: Wall!" The figure said a wall blocking the blunt of the attack. The only thing that happened was his hood falling off revealing a boy with shaggy brown hair and orange eyes. "Fire Box!" He chanted again, a box of fire surrounding Wendy. The fire didn't burn her but it took away her oxygen causing her to pass out. The brunette went over to Wendy and picked her up, then dodged a purple fire ball. "Adios… Romeo!" The brunette said before crushing a lacrima he had pulled out of his pocket. He disappeared into thin air, the lacrima teleported him to his guild. The guild of Dark Heart Five.

Romeo punched a tree in anger and took off running to the guild. "I promise you Wendy. I will get you back!" He muttered under his breath as he ran.

* * *

><p><em>*Normal P.O.V. – Lucy's Apartment*<em>

Natsu watched as Lucy stood over the stove stirring the spaghetti sauce she was currently making. He silently got up from his seat on the couch and snuck up behind her wrapping his muscular arms around her waist.

"Natsu! I'm trying to cook!" Lucy exclaimed in an attempt to plead with him. Natsu just smirked into her golden hair, taking in the vanilla and strawberry scent of his mate. But his bliss was cut off when he received a shove and was no longer holding onto his mate.

"Don't touch the princess." Loke said standing in between them. Lucy face-palmed and got out his key.

"Force Gate Closure" She said with a sigh before turning around and returning to her cooking after placing the key back on her key ring. Natsu attempted to go back to where he was but was given a cold glare before he could reach Lucy. "Don't even think about it Natsu." Lucy said still holding her glare. Natsu pouted and walked back to the couch.

"You're no fun Luce." He complained as he sunk onto the couch pouting.

"Do you want to eat or not!" she questioned him obviously annoyed. After ten more minutes of him pouting and Lucy humming as she cooked the food was finally done. Lucy served the spicy spaghetti up on the plates and sat down just as Natsu moved and sat down at the table. They ate their food in comfortable silence and when they were done Natsu got an idea. He pounced over the table and began tickling his mate.

"Na-Na- Natsu! That tickles!" Lucy shrieked while laughing uncontrollably. Natsu stopped and just sat above her he leaned down closing his eyes pushing his warm lips against her soft ones. Their blissful good moment was ruined as the door blasted in. They both stood up and got into fighting poses.

"Hello darling! I need you to come with me." A deep voice said with mystery in his voice. A slim, muscular figure stepped through the smoke, a cloak hanging on his back uselessly. The smoke cleared revealing a man with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes that peered straight at Lucy with a slight perverted tint in them.

"Leave us alone! Lucy's mine!" Natsu growled stepping protectively in front of Lucy.

"They've always said 'If you Love something let it go!'" The man with blonde hair said a pink magic circle appearing in front of him. "Doll Play Attack: Human Puppeteer!" he chanted. Natsu began moving and throwing kicks and punches at Lucy.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Lucy question dodging his attacks. Natsu had lost control of his own movements.

"I don't know, I can't control myself!" Natsu said wide-eyed as his fist made contact with the side of Lucy's head successfully knocking her out. "Luce!" Natsu called as he looked at her in shock. His whole body lit on fire as he flared at the man who had made him do that. Although Natsu still had no control. "Who are you?!" Natsu questioned, "You made me hurt my Nakama and my mate! You will pay!" He exclaimed.

"I'm just the most handsome guy in the world. Austin!" Austin said smirking. His smirk dropped when he saw Natsu's confused look. "You know, Austin of Dark Heat Five!" Austin added. Natsu just looked as confused as before causing Austin to sigh. "Well now you know me as the one to take away your 'mate'," Austin said with air quotes before he walked over to Lucy and lifted her over his shoulder. Removing her keys and dropping them on the ground. "Puppeteer Release," Austin chanted before breaking a lacrima and teleporting away just as Natsu lunged at him. Natsu growled and steamed with anger as he jumped out Lucy's window and ran towards the guild.

* * *

><p><em>*Normal P.O.V. – Forest Outside of Magnolia*<em>

In the middle of the forest sat a beautiful crystal clear lake. At the lake sat an Ice Make Mage and a Water Mage. Their feet hung into the cold water as they sat together on the dock that was made of ice, curtesy of Gray.

"The view and this area is beautiful." Juvia said smiling as she looked around the area. Gray smiled at her and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer, causing her to blush.

"Well my view is gorgeous." Gray flirted as he stared into her blue eyes. Juvia's blush now rivaled the red of Erza's hair. Gray leaned in and kissed her. After they both laid down and cuddled together staring at the sky above them. Enjoying each other's company. The peace didn't last long when darkness fell over as a shadow covered the area around the lake. A hooded figure stepped out silently from the shadows and began attack. He overwhelmed the two mages with his Shadow God Slayer Magic.

"Juvia… run." Gray said struggling to stay standing. Juvia just shook her head. "Juvia can't leave Gray-Sama to fight alone." Juvia said. The hooded figure stood 10 feet away from them and held his hand out as a black magic circle appeared around his hand.

"Shadow God's Double Orb." He chanted as two black orbs shot out, one bigger than the other. The bigger one hit Juvia, causing her to collapse unconscious onto the ice dock. The smaller one knocked Gray into the water, not knocking him out but distracting him in a sense. The mysterious figure picked up Juvia and disappeared using the lacrima without another word. When Gray came out of the water he ran straight to the guild.

* * *

><p><em>*Normal P.O.V. – Walking in the Park of Magnolia*<em>

Levy and Gajeel walked hand and hand along the path in the park. A small smirk played onto Gajeel's lips and he picked up Levy placing her so she was sitting on his shoulder as he ran back towards his house.

"Gajeel!" Levy squealed as she used her hands to hold her dress in place and a light pink tint dusted her cheeks. "What are you doing?" She asked in shock still.

"Taking us to my place quicker so we can have some _fun._" Gajeel teased, knowing that they were taking it slow so they'd just kiss then cuddle up and fall asleep, that was fun enough for Gajeel even if that was shocking. Levy squealed and her blush deepened. Gajeel continued running until a bright flash caused him to stumble backwards and fall. Even though he fell, his instincts caused him to move Levy so when he landed on his back Levy would land on his chest. They both slowly stood up and stood back to back looking around the area trying to find out where the flash had come from.

A figure stepped out of the shadows and his face became visible, although the rest of his body was covered in a cloak. The man had spikey white hair paired with grey eyes that seemed to be empty. "Hello Lovelies!" He said happily. "Now if you'll hand out the short girl behind your back Gajeel then I'll be on my way!" The man said as white light glowed around his eyes.

"Fat Chance Snowflake!" Gajeel said smirking as his arm turned into iron and shot towards the mystery man.

"Light God Slayer's Speed Burst!" The man chanted as a white light flared as a distraction, a small shriek of surprise was heard from Levy and then a thud as iron connected with skin and bone. When the light faded Levy was standing at the end of the Iron Rod, limp in the man's arms.

"Oo you did a number on your mate!" he said looking at the bleeding cut from the hard hit on Levy's forehead. "Well see ya Iron Dragon Slayer!" The man said before pulling out a lacrima and breaking it. Levy and the man disappeared into thin air. Gajeel swung his metal rod destroying half a dozen trees before he took off towards the guild, a bright string of curse words pouring out of his mouth as he ran.

* * *

><p><em>*Normal P.O.V. – Cliff in the Forest Outside of Magnolia*<em>

A scarlet hair girl could be seen devouring a cake that appeared to be strawberry flavored. A blue haired guy sat beside her smiling to himself as he watched the girl beside him eat the cake he had brought for her. When she finished all of it he took the plate and silverware setting it behind them by the basket. He turned to her and leaned in kissing her lips making sure to get some icing off that she had left.

"You had some icing there," Jellal said as he watched Erza's face turn almost as red as her hair. "I'm glad I was able to join you at Fairy Tail and make you mine." He said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his head on hers his arm around her holding her close.

"I'm glad too. You also seemed to gain some confidence." Erza said smiling as the two stared out into the sky and across the tree tops of the forest. The two enjoyed each other's company in peaceful silence. But soon they were disturbed when Jellal collapsed, his blood had formed a sharp tip in his body and pierced out his stomach. Then the sharp tip disappeared leaving Jellal to bleed out. He forced himself up as Erza reequipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. A man appeared in front of them, his hands visible with deep slices, blood flowing out of them and forming into two blades.

"Unison Raid! Heavenly Weapon Blast!" Jellal and Erza chanted at the same, "Blumenblatt!" "Heavenly Arrows!" Erza and Jellal said. Swords appeared around Erza as she charged forward with the blades flying with her, around her in a circle formation was the Heavenly Arrows.

"Blood Shield!" The mystery man chanted as more blood flowed out of him and formed a shield blocking all the attacks except Erza. When Erza reached him he parried her two swords in her hand and this caused them to get into a hand to hand combat battle. Jellal ran up and joined the hand to hand combat, his hands glowing with his Heavenly Body Magic. Erza and Jellal made a good team and were beginning to overpower the man but then he played dirty. He used Erza and Jellal's blood against them. He formed Jellal's blood from his wound into a blade and stabbed his stomach again creating a deadlier, more painful wound. The wound caused Jellal to fall down barely conscious.

"Jellal!" Erza exclaimed getting distracted giving the mysterious man a chance to use his blood and turn it from a blade to a whip which her wound around Erza's neck suffocating her until she fainted. The mystery man threw Erza over his shoulder and pulled out a lacrima. Jellal attempted to stand up and fight but his wound was too much. The man crushed the lacrima and disappeared into nothing. Jellal forced himself up and chanted one last spell.

"Meteor!" Jellal's body was surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic and he took off. He ran off the cliff and with his speed went straight to the guild.

* * *

><p>Kitty: Thanks for reading! Please Review and give me ideas on how to improve or just review!<p>

Natsu and Gajeel: WHY WERE WE RESPONSIBLE FOR KNOCKING OUT OUR MATES?!

Kitty: Because it's interesting!

Natsu and Gajeel: We don't find it interesting! Change it or else!

Kitty: Or else what? I suggest you two shut it... or else. *glares*

Natsu and Gajeel: *Sweatdrop* A-aye! _'She could easily rival Erza's glare' _

Kitty: I'll be updating as soon as I possibly can! Also if anyone has any ideas for a cover image it would be much appreciated! Thanks again!


End file.
